Sorgathil Galgora
Backstory Sorgathil was born in the Star Mounts that reside within the High Forest. She grew up among the nomadic Goliath Galgora Tribe. The powerful succeeded and the weak failed. The tribe was hostile to outside humanoids due to being used to being treated as savages even if they approached with peaceful intent. Due to this, Sorgathil was exposed to killing and pillaging at an early age. Growing up, she didn't bat much of an eye at the killing of villages full of the "small men and women" who were usually humans. Orcs were also a common enemy of the tribe, and she learned the orc language due to their many interactions. After a battle when she was around 7 years old, Sorgathil moved through a tall stone building that had colorful glass and pews, and she found an old but nicely bound book. Though she could not read it, there was something that drew her to it, and she took it with her. A few weeks later when the tribe made an encampment in the forest close to the mountains they tread, she came across a little hut. Upon investigation, she became acquainted with an elder half-elven man by the name of Dwanius. Dwanius and Sorgathil became unlikely friends, and he began to teach her how to read and write in common by using the book she found as a reference. Using sticks and tracing in the ground, Sorgathil soaked up the lessons like a sponge and read what had been a Book of Oghma, the God of Knowledge. Dwanius also taught her two other languages: Draconic and Dwarvish. For a few years when the season of the years came when the tribe returned to the forest near the mountainous region, Sorgathil would return to the hut and learn. During other raids, Sorgathil took books and papers instead of the usual loot of weapons, armor and food. She earned the nickname 'Booknose' due to her constant reading. The more she learned, the more she wanted to know and became more interested in understanding the mysteries of the world. At the ripe age of 23, Sorgathil was kicked out of her tribe for reasons unknown to everyone but Redfoot Mountain Stream, a Tabaxi she has met and become friends with in Waterdeep. For the first time in her life, Sorgathil was alone and had no place of belonging. First, she went to the hut of Dwanius, but found him having died of old age and decomposing in his bed. Lonely and guilt-ridden, Sorgathil wandered until she came across Waterdeep with only a mace, armor, handaxes, her Book of Oghma, and a stone pendant she found that she began to wear as a necklace. Deciding she might as well try her chance at normal civilization, she entered the city and did her best to learn its laws and rules and get use to living with other humanoids other than goliaths. Sorgathil was quick to pick up on that certain actions had bad consequences. While she doesn't particularly care about the rules and laws of Waterdeep, let alone really respect them, she does understand that she must behave a certain way in this environment for her own survival. Sorgathil was accepted In the Temple of Oghma, and she frequented the library - a place she had no idea even existed! Through reading the history and stories, she came across the rumor of a hidden treasure people have been searching for years. This gave her the plan of finding this treasure herself. Surely if she found this legendary treasure and used the money to get things for the goliaths, her tribe would once again accept her back among them. So, Sorgathil began to research as mush as she could, and eventually came into contact with Onella Leondria, who she became quick friends with. Onella taught her about the workings and rules of the city since she wasn't use to their customs. Story Through Onella, she became acquainted with Redfoot Mountain Stream, Jacob, and Tonks. The five of them took a quest for Volo to find one of his friends, and through this became friends and an adevnturing party. In saving this friend, Volo gave them Trollskull Manor as a reward for them to have a place to stay, which they eventually turned into a tavern called Lif's Tavern, named after the ghost residing within the manor. As their questing drew them into a mess involving the Stone of Galore and the hidden treasure, Sorgathil began to experience disdain for the life and the people living within Waterdeep. It soon became clear to her that the powerful were corrupt and controlled the city, and that justice seemed nonexistent. In these events, she became much closer to Red, and became good friends with him and took solace in his similar way of thinking. This anger eventually exploded as Jacob became truthful of his own past and association to an unlawful noble family. Her faith and desire in staying took a hit, and a deep rage common among the goliaths in her tribe rose forth from her in a display of physical violence when meeting opponents in battle. She approached Red about the two of them simply leaving the city despite the issues occurring within it. It was around this time that she began to develop deeper feelings towards the Tabaxi, but was unfamiliar with such emotions and therefore didn't recognize them beyond that of a strong friendship. Sorgathil was able to quench some of her anger towards the city of Waterdeep due to The Harpers, which worked to destroy the corruption in the city. Due to them, she and Red decided not to leave. Eventually, as the events involving the Stone of Galore and the treasure came to pass, she took time to train under the investigator at the Tiger's Eye while working closely with The Harpers. During this time of rest, she was able to fill a shelf of Trollskull Manor with books, worked with the Temple of Oghma, and attended Red's bardic performances. Finally, she and the group were approached to check out suspicions involving a floating aircraft above Waterdeep, and became acquainted with Darius and Krone, who easily took Jacob's place as he began to work as a noble ambassador within Waterdeep. They learned that the inhabitants of the craft were Storm Giants, and learned of an evil Storm Giant trying to move up in the ranks. She and the rest of the group were soon called out to Goldenfields to handle a problem surrounding the countryside. Relationships Within the Party: Redfoot Mountain Stream Tbd Onella Leondria tbd Tonks tbd Krone tbd Darius tbd Jacob tbd Outside the Party: Category:Main Characters Category:Dragon Heist Category:Sword Coast